


A New Life

by Burningchaos



Series: Love Will Set You Free [2]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imported, Miscarriage, Songfic, polar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Set after graduation, the show happened, sequel to Wide Eyed and Wasted





	A New Life

My Reminder  
By The Beautiful Mistake

The years have gone by fast how we’ve grown the times weren’t always easy  
But hearts and minds revive  
Now thoughts of you consume me and I wanted you to know  
You are the brightest shining star I’ve ever seen  
Oh how blessed we are to share in everything  
Life before was cold, cold and empty  
Every time I see your face I ‘m reminded of what it means to be alive  
The miles will fall apart   
And I will not lose sight of this gift that I’ve been handed  
Blessed so much but why, I feel so undeserving but wanted you to know  
You are the brightest shining star I’ve ever seen  
Life before was cold, cold and empty  
Every time I see your face I’m reminded of what it means to be alive  
All for you it makes me want to try  
You have everything all for you 

~*~   
Liz stared at the small piece of plastic in her hand, stunned by what she saw. She was sure that she had been wrong but the proof was right in front of her. She was pregnant. 

Terror ran through her body, fear that was realistic and tangible. The last time she had been pregnant was almost two years ago, when everything had change, for the better in the end, but she had lost her baby. She could still remember it all so clearly, the pain the blood, feeling suddenly hollow. She wasn’t sure she could survive that again. She knew that Michael would be happy, she was too underneath all the fear, their love had created life, and what a love it was. With Michael she felt things she never dreamed of, things that daily blew her away. It made her see how cold her marriage to Max had truly been. It made her see what a gift every day since had been, Michael was her soul. She had thought that Max was but she was wrong. Michael just crawled inside her and took over, he never let her down, her never let her fell alone, and Michael was part of her in away she couldn’t put in to words. Liz smiled to herself thinking about last night. How Michael had asked her to marry him and the joy she felt when she said yes. She had to tell him now that she was sure, but what if they lost the baby; there were so many what ifs. 

Michael was nervous he wasn’t sure how Liz would take his news, hell he wasn’t sure how to take it. They were happy being alone; they liked not being around the others, for the obvious reasons. But now the choice had been taken from them, today he saw Max in town, he still didn’t know how they found them, or why they wanted to find them but he knew that Liz was going to be more than a little upset. Hell he was fuming, even though he should thank them for cheating because it had brought him to this point with Liz. Some where he would have never gotten without their betrayal. He was fuming because his happy life was about to be turned upside down.

Liz was driving home from work thinking about how to tell Michael her news when she saw him. She couldn’t believe it there was Max Evans walking down the street of her town. 

Panic welled up inside her; and then she remembers the baby and knew she needed to remain calm at all costs. Liz was torn between wanting to run him over with the car and getting home to Michael, she needed to get home to tell Michael. 

 

She could run Max over later. 

Arriving home Liz rushed into the house to find Michael waiting for her. Just one look and she knew that Michael had seen him too. She could tell by the solemn look on his face. 

“You saw Max?” He said trying to hide his fear. 

“Yeah he was getting gas and I almost ran into him.” Liz was trembling, inside and out. 

“Michael what is he doing here, how did he find us?” 

Michael hugs Liz as he says “We’ll be okay, I won’t let anything happen.” 

“Michael I am really scared, can we go sit down?” She said with an anxious tone. 

Concern covered Michael’s face as he and Liz sit down on the couch, he did not like the look of barely controlled panic on her face, so he reached out to hold her hand as she started to speak. 

“Michael I have some good news but now that we have seen Max I am more scared then I was when I found out.” She paused choosing her words carefully. 

Michael sensed her tension and the fear had nothing to do with Max and was he was worried.   
“Baby whatever it is we can work through it.” His tone was gentle and filled with love. 

Liz knew she had to just spit it out so “Michael I am pregnant.” 

Michael was stunned, joy filled every cell of his body, and he felt like he had just been given heaven, again. He picked Liz up and swung her around, kissing her softly as he put her down. Then he ran his hands over her tummy as he tried to see if he could connect with the baby. 

Liz smiled at his behavior, he was so thrilled she couldn’t help but live in that moment. 

“Michael, I am only a few weeks along...” 

“Shh, I can feel him.” 

“Him” Her eyes widened, with surprise. 

Michael smiled up at her and said “Him” 

Liz was blown away, a son, they were having a son, “Can we name him Devon?” 

Michael pulled her on to his lap as he spoke “I think Devon is a great name.” They reveled in the joy they felt they were going to be parents, Liz was still terrified but she knew that as long as she had Michael everything would be all right. 

Later after sitting and just holding each other while connecting with Devon; they decided to talk about Max and what they were going to do. 

“I don’t think he knows we are here, I think him being here is just a coincidence.” 

“I don’t know Liz I don’t trust him at all, and there is no such thing as coincidence.” Michael said his tone was full of agitation and concern. 

“Look you shouldn’t worry about this, the stress and anxiety are bad for you. It can hurt you and Devon.” 

“I know I remember what the doctor told me after the miscarriage, and I plan on being careful, I don’t want to go through that again.” 

“Neither do I, that’s why I am going to find him and get rid of him.” 

“Michael you can’t do that.” She grabbed his hand. 

”Look Liz; we are happy here and I am not going to let anyone ruin it!” Michael was trying so hard not to yell, but he was failing. “I won’t let him hurt you, I can’t.” his tone strong. 

Liz walked over to Michael and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks, and looked deep into his eyes, “Michael You are the best thing in my life, I love you so much and I can’t picture living without you, nothing is going to ruin what we have,” 

Michael drew her into his arms kissing her lips, throat and shoulders; he trailed his mouth down to her breast as he undid her blouse with practiced ease. Stroking and caressing as he slid it off her body. Liz moaned as her knees went weak and her bones melted with familiar desire. Her hands were threaded though his hair pressing his mouth closer to hers as he started to lave her nipple and then gently roll it between his teeth, he caught her as her knees gave way sweeping her up and taking her to the bedroom. 

Liz was licking the sensitive cords of his neck as he laid her down on the bed with a groan; he felt her smile as she continued her assault. Michael moved as Liz whispered seductively in his ear “You’re wearing too many clothes, why don’t we fix that?” she reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, carelessly tossing in to a corner. 

 

Michael leaned in to kiss her again, slowly sliding his tongue in and out, biting her bottom lip, Liz moaned as her hands started to undo his jeans. She pushed them down over his hips as he wiggled out off them. Michael ran his hand over her stomach, caressing it, before he unzipped her skirt and slid it off. 

“I would say we are about even now” he murmured huskily into her ear as her sucked on the lobe. Liz arched her neck as he moved from there to her jaw line, and traveled down to her breasts again. Slowly licking her left nipple before drawing it into his mouth, Liz whimpered with pleasure as he moved to give the right side the same treatment. She yanked on his hair pulling him back up for a passionate kiss. 

Liz raked her nails across his back causing Michael to shudder, as waves of desire ran through him, it still amazed him how much he loved this tiny woman; he was holding in his arms. 

Looking down at her passion glazed eyes he wondered how he had gotten so lucky, he brushed her hair off her face as her ran his tongue across her lips before, slipping it inside. He slowly plunged his tongue into Liz’s mouth savoring each moment; he felt her hips move against his as she moaned into his mouth. 

Reaching out their hands met palm to palm, fingers griping each other hard as their passion rose, they felt something else building, something deeper, more primal, something they had never felt before. 

Liz felt her soul unfold like a flower, and suddenly she felt Michael in every part of her, infused in her every cell. They hadn’t formed a true connection yet, not like the one she used to have with Max, but this was different, it was so much more powerful, it took her breath away. She could feel him breathing inside her; it was if their hearts were beating as one. She felt everything he was feeling, heard his every thought. They reverberated through her soul causing tears of joy to run down her face. 

At the same time Michael’s soul suddenly had wings and its wings were Liz’s love, it was wrapped around him, engulfing him, filling parts of him he didn’t know were empty. Every breath he took was hers; he could hear her heart beating in time with his, he could feel her soul reaching out to him. 

They were completely connected on every level, every thought, every emotion was shared, nothing was hidden, they were on a different level of consensus. Their bodies no longer mattered; it was all about what they were experiencing right now. 

_Liz can you hear me_

_Yes, this is incredible Michael, why didn’t happen before?_

_I don’t know, maybe we weren’t ready._

_I love you so much, can you feel it?_

_I can feel everything, I know what you are thinking, everything._

_Michael, I trust you, you know that. I never want to be without you. Do what ever you feel you have to just come back to me._

_Liz, I am just so worried about you, about losing you, that he has come for you. I could not take it if I lost you. If anything happened to you._

_Nothing is going to happen, I am stronger this time, and I have you. You are with me, you help me to be stronger, you encourage me, and you give me strength._

_I promise not to do anything stupid, I won’t let you down. I love you._

They drifted back into their bodies spent, drained by the strength that forging their new connection took. Michael wrapped his arms protectively around Liz, pulled the blankets up around them and then gently kissed her before they both fell asleep, completely in tune with each other.

Early morning sun filtered through the windows waking Michael up, he felt Liz curled against his side and memories of the night before came rushing through his mind. 

He looked at the woman who lay sleeping in his arms and had never felt more whole or complete in his entire life. Gently brushing the hair from her face he studied her features, when she was sleeping she looked like such a push over, but anyone who truly knew her knew she had steel for a spine. Slowly moving so not to wake her up he extracted himself from her grasp, and went to get dressed. Today he had to talk to Max. He wasn’t looking forward to this task, because personally he would still like to string him up, but that wouldn’t get them anywhere. Michael knew that for once in his life he needed to remain calm and rational at all cost, his family was at stake and he wasn’t about to lose. 

Quietly leaving the house he went to look for Max. He drove for awhile and was able to gather his thoughts, and just when he was about to turn around to go back home he saw him. Pulling over and parking he got out and wandered across the street and in to the restaurant he had seen Max enter. Luck was with him Max was sitting with his back to the door, so he casually walked up to him and slide into the booth. To say that Max was shocked would be an understatement. His face went pale and then several shades of red. 

Michael liked having the edge of surprise, casually he asked “Hey Maxwell what’s going on?” 

Max didn’t seem to know how to respond it took him a moment and then he said “ Fine, where is Liz, I assume she is still with you?” 

Michael expected this, but he still felt the anger building inside of him; but he drew on the strength he was receiving from his newfound connection with Liz. 

“Well not that it is any of your concern anymore but yes she is.” Michael smiled thinking of exactly how okay Liz was. “In fact she is great.”   
Max seemed taken aback, he was expecting Michael to be irrational and that was not at all how he was behaving. 

“So Max how is Maria? I don’t see her with you.” A grim smile crossed his lips. 

Max once again turned red, “Well she and I parted ways about a year ago. Things just didn’t work out. If you want I can tell you where she is, I know she would be happy to hear from you.” 

Michael shook his head at how clueless Max was he just didn’t get it did he, well Michael would just have to explain it to him. 

“Max I would never go back to Maria. I am completely happy for the first time in my life, and I can tell you with all honesty even though I know you won’t believe me; Liz will never go back to you either. She is happy too.” Once again Michael was smiling this time he was thinking about last night, and Devon. 

Max shook his head and said in all seriousness “Liz could never be happy without me. We are soul mates.” Max was starting to get agitated at Michael’s lack of response. 

Michael got a rise out this, so he leaned toward Max as he spoke “Max I’ll say this as clearly as possible and I’ll speak slowly so you understand. Stay away from MY family. Is that clear enough for you.” Michael got up and walked away before Max had a chance to speak. 

Max sat there blown away by the anger and seriousness in Michael’s voice, he sat there momentarily stunned before he got up to try to follow Michael to see where he was going.

Michael left Max sitting in the restaurant and walked to work he was too angry to drive, he could feel Liz sending him reassuring waves of love, he felt it wash over him and calm him. Once again he was thankful for every moment he was with her. He got to work and could sense Max behind him, and decided that if Max wanted to waste his day watching him work than more power to him. He would do something about it later right now he need to take his mind off the situation. 

Liz woke up alone, she stretched and could feel Michael’s tension, she knew without a doubt he was confronting Max. So she focused on him and sent him her love and reassured him that they would be fine. She reminded him to be calm, and then got up. She got ready for work and left, but she was more nervous than she wanted to admit. She really didn’t want to run into Max, she had said all she needed to say two years ago when she left that day and there was really nothing new to say. 

She loved Michael more than she had ever loved Max, she felt cherished, loved and protected. Towards the end with Max all they had was tension and anger as she looked back. But hindsight is always twenty-twenty. You know maybe she ought to thank Max for being an asshole, because if he hadn’t cheated she would still be married to him and miserable. Arriving at work she could still feel Michael’s agitation, she knew how hard he was trying not to lose his temper and it made her love him all the more. Liz decided that she would surprise him for lunch, and try to take his mind off everything. Soon Liz was so busy she had little time to think about anything but work, so all other thoughts faded from her mind. 

Max sat in his car and waited, god he was so frustrated and bored. He didn’t want to leave though because Michael had to go home sometime and then he would know exactly where Liz was. Max’s stomach rumbled and he looked at his watch; he saw that it was almost noon. Damn it he had been sitting in this car for five fucking hours, this was ridiculous there had to be an easier way. 

Just as Max decided to leave to see how else he could find Liz he saw her. It amazed him how beautiful she looked, it was like the last two years had never happened, her hair, the way she walked everything about her still enchanted him. She took his breath away, he watched her walk into the garage where Michael was working and taps him on the shoulder, He felt enraged as he saw them hug and passionately kiss. It was as though his body was on fire it took everything he had to just sit there and watch. He saw Michael reach down and rest his hand on Liz’s stomach and he briefly wondered why. Until like a light being turned on in a dark room he realized what that meant. He hadn’t thought he could get any angrier, apparently he was wrong. 

Michael turned around quickly as he felt the tapping on his shoulder he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard anyone walking up behind him. He saw it was Liz and all the worries in his mind faded away, she had the ability to do that to him, make everything seem simple and easy, for a few moments nothing but her mattered. He hugged her as he said 

“You shouldn’t be here Max is still watching me, and I don’t want him around you.” 

“Michael I am not going to let him disrupt our lives I want to have lunch with the father of my baby, and we are going to go have lunch.” She said in a no-nonsense tone as she smiled up at him. 

Michael leaned down to kiss her slowly plunging his tongue into her mouth, before quickly retreating and swiping his lips across hers. He rested his hand on her stomach and felt how their son was doing, and he knew no matter what life couldn’t get much better than this. 

“Alright baby lets go eat.” 

They walked to a nearby restaurant, and sat down to order. As they waited they held hands and softly talked about their mornings. Then Michael noticed Max trying slid into a booth in the back unnoticed. His hand tightened around Liz’s and narrowed his eyes. Liz felt his emotions spike, and gave him a concerned look. 

“Michael what’s wrong?” 

“Max just came in and he is sitting in the back, he is really pissing me off.” Michael started to stand up and Liz stopped him by gently tugging on his arm. She turned and looked so she could see Max, then turned back to Michael. 

“Michael maybe I should talk to him.” She said to calmly. 

“What.” He hissed the anger seeping through “I don’t want you talking to him; I don’t think it is safe. It could hurt Devon.” now the concern was evident in his voice too. 

“Michael trust me I know this is what I have to do, it is the only way.” Liz ran her hand across his cheek and slowly got up to walk toward Max’s table. She could feel Michael emotional riot and sent him a wave of love as she reached Max and sat down.

Max watched eagerly as Liz slowly made her way to him, he felt the anticipation building inside him. He knew he could make her see how much he loved her, that he could make her forgive him. He drew in her every feature as she slid into the booth across from him, and silently stared at him for a moment. 

Liz saw that Max had aged a bit over the last few years, he was a little heavier and his face had a few more lines. Stress had not been kind to him. Sympathy was not going to soften her though, he had played her too often for to long and she wasn’t that girl anymore. She gathered her thoughts quickly because the longer she waited the more hope he would have. 

“Max what are you doing here? I know Michael asked you to leave yesterday?” she spoke softly and firmly. 

Max was slightly thrown that wasn’t what he had expected, he reached out to touch her and she pulled away which shocked him even further. 

“Liz I just wanted to see you, to talk to you, to make you understand how much I miss you and love you.” His voice sounded desperate and harsh. 

“Max” Liz sighed “If you loved me so much you would have never cheated on me, and what you want doesn’t matter to me anymore. I am living a life that is about what Michael and I want.” 

Max shook his head as he spoke “No Liz, you are confused he isn’t what you want. He can’t possibly give you what you need.” 

“That’s where you are mistaken Max. Michael has given me more in the last two years that I ever dreamed of. When we left I was a mess, I fell apart. He stood by me, held my hand and lent me the strength to become myself again. That was someone I hadn’t been in along time Max. Since before we got married, before graduation, for along time.” 

Max was taken aback by the vehemence in Liz’s voice, and the look of sincerity on her face. 

“Liz you can’t mean that? We were happy” 

Liz cut Max off as he spoke “Max we weren’t happy, you were sleeping with Maria. I thought about this a lot after Michael and I left. I was unhappy for along time before we found out about you and Maria. I was suffocating, withering away Max.” A tear slid down her cheek as she spoke, she knew that this needed to be done and she hated the harshness of it, she felt no pity for him. She just wished in the end there had been another way, she loved him once and even though she felt nothing for him now she had no burning desire to hurt him unduly. 

Max reached out to grasp her hand and looked her in the eyes and felt a connection form, it wasn’t a connection with Liz though. 

Michael had been watching edgily sitting just waiting for an excuse to go over there to put a stop to the conversation. When he saw Max grab Liz’s hand he rushed over to the table. 

Liz felt Devon reach out through her and link with Max she couldn’t stop him. He was telling Max how happy his parents were, showing him what kind of love they had. He showed Max the depth of Liz and Michael’s connection. Liz looked over at Max and saw tears running down his face. 

Michael reached the table and put his hand on Max and felt everything his son was showing him. Looking at what he and Liz shared from the outside awed him and once again reminded him how lucky he was. 

Max felt Devon, and he knew his name because the child told him. He forced his way in and showed him how wrong he was about Liz, how wrong he was about everything. Devon made him see that Liz belonged with Michael, and she always had. Tears ran down his face as he saw all the pain he had caused her. Then suddenly the child left him and he felt broken. Everything he had ever believed had just been shattered. His entire life had been a lie, and he realized that he didn’t even know the meaning of the word love. 

Liz sat there as she felt Max fall apart and knew there was nothing she could do or say, she placed her hand on her stomach and sent a silent thank you to her son. She would have never been able to make Max see what he need to see, she knew that now. 

Michael sat down next to Liz staggered by what he had seen and felt too, he had sensed everything Max felt when he had his hand on him and there were know words that he could find that would comfort him. 

“Max” 

“No Michael don’t say anything, I was wrong.” Max ran his hand across his face; he suddenly looked ten years older, “There is nothing I can say to make up for any of this, so I am going to just leave. But I hope that someday you can both forgive me, and maybe just maybe we can try to be brothers again.” Before Michael or Liz could even say anything Max abruptly got up and left. 

Michael turned toward Liz and hugged her, “I love you” 

“I love you too” Liz sighed as he held her “I hope he finds his way through this Michael, I hope he is strong enough.” 

“Me too, me too.” Michael stood up and tugged on Liz’s hand “Let’s go home and call in sick for the rest of the day” He smiled at her and kissed her softly. 

Liz let herself be led out the door and smiled as she said “I think that sounds like a very good idea.”


End file.
